


finalmente in pace

by exrui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Old Age, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short & Sweet, Tony-centric, i guess, old steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: steve and tony's minor relationship after the former goes back in time to take the stones back - only instead, he goes with back to be with the latter. everything that happens after is pure fluff.(also,, i think it's best to read the notes, i feel like they should be read first)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	finalmente in pace

**Author's Note:**

> background: i really wouldn't call this a fix-it, just some dumb random story i thought about  
> almost like a character story with a lack of dialogue.
> 
> pepper and tony have split, and decided it's best to co-parent. it's bg knowledge, only because i don't want y'all to think that steve stooped that low to take tony away from pepper just because he's a sad ass. that would be reallllly somethin else lmfao
> 
> finalmente in pace = "finally at peace" in italian

Things after the battle with the mad titan, Thanos, have been pretty calm to say the least. 

After Steve managed to return the infinity stones back to their original places, he made a detour. He went back to see Peggy, his first love. He gave her the dance they've other wanted for _years._ But he couldn't stay. Heartbroken with the fact that Tony had died. Sacrificing himself to save everyone. In honor of Natasha, who wasn't here to with them as they won, for Pepper one of his best friends and dearest first lover, and for Morgan, his lovely little girl. He did it for them.

Steve couldn't help but go back, just to visit Tony again － to see him again. That's what he wanted most.

The blond listened to the brunet, figuring he ought to try that simple-family life he was talking about. It would be great for him. It would be great for him to try it out with the man he loves.

Apparently, him messing with time caused a paradox, an issue as he stayed too long in the past for someone who is already gone.

Tony was brought back. The armored man panicked as life suddenly came back to his eyes. It was terrifying to see. Such great fear and confusion in those deep brown eyes. It broke Steve's old heart. 

His face, his arm, they were still burnt. Though his face was healing pretty nicely since that day.

Steve opted to take care for Tony while everyone basically went their separate ways. The compound empty, with its' original inhabitants gone for a while.

When Tony saw him, he was shocked and confused. Yes, Steve knew he looked... _different._ The gray hair, the wrinkles, the slight wobble in his step, and other things that came with being older were a terrifyingly amusing sight to see on him. Tony was used to the broad shoulders, thin waist, abs, and whatever else that made him seem as if he had the perfect body.

But Tony didn't care.

Tony didn't care how he looked at all. Still treated him the same, still yapped his tail off to him. Still gave little smiles that he thought he wasn't aware of. Still pulled Steve flush against his body when they held each other close from a fit of nightmares in the bed. _(ーwhich Steve is partially self-conscious about. The feeling of Tony's firm hands wrapping around his ever so soft, and not so broad frame makes him shiver and want to curl up. But Tony reassures him everytime that he's still the Steve he's known and loves. 'The selfless jackass that continued to come at me sideways since 2012.' There was a little bit of anger in it, hidden under the humorous tone. Steve couldn't blame him after everything.)_

Tony grumbled, though. He grumbled at the thought of being taken care of an old man. _'_ _What's so funny about this is that i should be the one taking care of you, Rogers.'_ Steve always insisted it was fine, that Tony would have many opportunities to help him around. Tony would just snort and roll his eyes as Steve finished wrapping his bandages, shakily taking his harshly scarred hands into his own, bringing them up to his mouth for a soft kiss.

Pepper would come with Morgan. It was extremely heartwarming to see the little girl interact with her father. Hearing her giggle, watching her play, seeing them reading together, and doing other things that doting fathers would do with their children. Pepper and himself would make small talk as they would _'watch the children play'_. He's learned that she's still running Stark Industries, and planning to become full time CEO if Tony decides to retire.

Steve mentions that it would be good for Tony; a break. Pepper agrees.

Times were extremely different from years ago. But Tony was there for him. Tony helped him around the little cabin on the skirts of the city, eagerly helping him with making dinner and giving him massages. It was nice and he couldn't help but voice this with a sweet kiss to Tony's lips. Who only rolled his eyes, but a warm smile coming fourth on his lips.

He couldn't help but feel happy. He's never been happier before. Living with Tony, getting to spend days with Tony, looking out by the lake, going to nearby small towns to talk to the other folks around, _everything._ It was the peaceful life he could only ask for.

The gray hairs that would show up sooner every day in Tony's dark locks ー even if the other man would grumble about those as well ー were a sweet reminder that they were forever. He held each and every moment dear to him, right hand over his old heart.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
